


Hate to Lose

by trixiechick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, suggestive cannoli consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: Both Victor and Yuri really do hate to lose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set some time around the ED (is timeline? what timeline? still a phrase the kids use?) so i guess post-series. even tho... the series has just begun... *coughs*

 

 

"Yuri."

Yuri's nose wriggled and he scrunched up into a smaller, cuter little ball under the covers.

"Yu~ri," Victor teased, biting Yuri's ear. "It's time to wake up. Breakfast has been delivered."

Yuri tried to pull the covers over his head, but Victor caught them.

"No, no, no, little sleepyhead, you don't want your breakfast to get cold, do you?" Victor grinned, nipping at Yuri's nose.

Yuri opened one eye, and groaned forlornly. 

Victor put his head down on the pillow next to Yuri, his nose just a hair away from Yuri's. "Eggs and bacon, fruit, coffee and tea... aren't you hungry, my little sleepyhead?"

"Who do you think kept me up all night?" Yuri pouted.

"Eh? But I've been up for an hour already! I was even doing yoga. It's breakfast time! C'mon, c'mon!" Victor beamed.

Yuri sank into the the pillow and blankets, looking balefully at Victor. "Why do you have to have too much energy in the morning?" he complained.

"It's not that I have too much, you just don't have enough! C'mon, breakfast, breakfast!" Victor pulled the covers back and tugged at Yuri until finally he got out of bed.

Yuri grabbed for his glasses while Victor pulled him out of the bedroom and into the living room. The tray was set up on the coffee table, and Victor sat them down on the floor to eat. Yuri put his glasses on and sighed. As soon as Victor pulled the cover off the tray, Yuri swiped a slice of bacon.

Victor made a face at him, but Yuri ignored him, and poured out some tea. 

The competition had been in Paris, but the exhibition was the night before last. They had moved from their designated hotels secured by their respective skating organizations and into a room in a quiet, _discreet_ hotel where they had been careful to sign in under fake names without being seen. Or, at least, without letting Victor be seen. They had only four days before they had to go to their respective ways until the next competition. 

"We're hardly going to have any time at all if you're going to spend all day in bed," Victor teased Yuri.

"It's not even nine in the morning," Yuri pouted. "And even if I _did_ oversleep, I'll still be ready to go out before you."

"Oh, really?" Victor raised his eyebrow and smirked. "And just _how_ do you figure that? I've already been up for an hour!"

"Yeah, but you haven't had time yet to admire yourself in the mirror," Yuri grinned, reaching out to tug at a lock of hair falling over Victor's eye. "I could have slept for another hour."

"I do _not_ **admire** myself!" Victor scoffed.

Yuri couldn't hold back his chuckle.

Victor narrowed his eyes. " _You know what I mean._ I do not stare at myself in the mirror! Of course I have to do _normal_ daily ablutions. Just normal stuff!"

"Oh really?" Yuri munched on his bacon with exaggerated zeal. "Then... you should have no problem getting ready for the day before me, right?"

"Of course!" Victor looked at Yuri challengingly. "I've already showered! How could you possibly catch up?"

Yuri smiled at Victor brightly. And then he started shoveling eggs down his throat. Victor gasped, and then he started to shovel, too. In less than two minutes, they polished off the tray, and were dashing to the bathroom. Yuri took his toothbrush into the shower, and Victor took control of the sink. Yuri finished showering in two hundred and twenty-one seconds. He wrapped a towel around his head and went out to throw his clothes on. Victor applied the moisturizer for his face. Yuri came back in dressed, and got the hairdryer. Victor wouldn't budge from the mirror, so Yuri stood near the toilet and brushed his hair while drying it, looking over Victor's shoulder in the mirror to see himself. 

"I'm almost done," Yuri warned Victor.

Victor narrowed his eyes and combed his gel-coated fingers through his hair, fixing his bangs in place perfectly.

Yuri left the bathroom, and grabbed his wallet. He looked around for his phone, and found it in the living room. And then he just needed... "Where are my shoes?" He got down on his knees to look under the sofa. 

"Oh? Running late, sleepyhead?" Victor teased. 

"I found the left one..." Yuri grumbled.

"You _did_ toss them off rather excitedly last night," Victor replied jovially. 

Yuri sighed, and scrambled around.

Victor put on a shirt, and grabbed his hoodie, and then turned back to change his shirt to better match his hoodie.

"Found it!"

Victor abandoned changing his pants and ran to the door, but Yuri got in a half step ahead of him, and managed to get his hand on the doorknob _just_ before Victor.

"Chyort!" Victor swore.

Yuri beamed, and started to open the door. "Wait... where are we going?"

Victor looked at Yuri blankly. "I don't know... we didn't make any plans. Besides..." He looked back toward the bedroom.

Yuri suppressed a grin. "Well. We're in the most romantic city in the world. At eight thirty in the morning. I'm sure... we can think of something?"

Victor looked back toward the bedroom again, and smirked. He pushed the door closed again, and winked at Yuri. "Or... we could celebrate your victory?"

Yuri turned red, but he let Victor lead him back inside the hotel room.

 

 

Victor glared at the cards in his hands. "This doesn't make any sense," he complained.

"What doesn't?" Yuri asked, discarding a blue four. He now had just two cards left.

Victor stared at Yuri's two remaining cards. "Why do _I_ have _half the deck_ in my hands and you two have hardly any cards?" he demanded.

"That's just the way the shuffel goes sometimes, Vicchan," Phichit sighed. He put down a Blue Skip card.

"The two of you are conspiring against me!" Victor accused.

"No way, no way!" Phichit laughed. "I would never gang up against you with _him!_ I've been on the receiving end of his Draw Four Wilds too many times." Phichit made a big show of glaring at Yuri.

With a perfectly innocent smile, Yuri placed down a Blue Two. "Uno. It's not my fault you were so often so very, _very_ unlucky."

"Yeah, right," Phichit scoffed.

Victor fumed from behind his huge hand of cards. "Don't get so cocky! You haven't won yet! When I'm done with you..." Victor grinned like a super villian.

"Ehhhh, I'm really sorry, Vicchan..." Phichit put down another Blue Skip. Victor gaped at him, and Phichit held up his three remaining cards apologetically. "I don't have any other blue cards, or twos!"

Victor turned his glare toward Yuri, waiting expectantly. 

Yuri just beamed at him as he put down his last card, a Yellow Skip.

"Aw!" Phichit laughed, leaning back.

"Sooksin!" Victor threw his cards down, spilling them everywhere.

"Did you understand that?" Phichit asked Yuri, amused.

"Unfortunately," Yuri replied cheerfully, amicably going about the task of cleaning up the cards. "Do either of you want to try to catch up for a best of...... seven, I guess?" he laughed.

"I don't like this game," Victor pointedly told Yuri. "And I don't want to play cards with you anymore! I think you've stacked the deck! You're a trick dealer, aren't you?"

"Don't think too badly of him," Yuri told Phichit patiently. "This is only, like, the third time in his life he's lost at something. The first time was when he was four."

"That ball and cup game was rigged, too!" Victor pounded his fist on the table.

Phichit rolled over laughing. "Oh, man, you two are so much fun!"

"Yuri, arm wrestle me!" Victor demanded, shoving cards aside to put his elbow on the table.

"I don't want to," Yuri frowned, picking up the cards. He neatly put them together into a stack, and then divided the stack into two equal portions to put them back in the box.

"Ha! That's because you know you'd lose!" Victor declared.

"Or I just don't want to see you cry when _you_ lose," Yuri suggested with a playful wink.

Phichit pressed his forehead to the tatami mat trying to muffle his laughter, but his arms were wrapped around his waist and his whole body was shaking.

"Well, if we're done playing cards, what are we doing?" Yuri asked, looking around. It was later than he thought. They were the only ones left in the dining area, thank goodness, but even the lights leading to the onsen were out. Mari-neechan must have already gone to bed, then. 

"I'm going to turn in," Phichit raised himself up, still laughing. He stretched out, and then winked at Yuri. "This was fun!"

"It was _not_ fun. It was the _opposite_ of fun. It was anti-fun!" Victor pouted.

"Yes, yes, night!" Phichit winked at Yuri as he waved to them, strolling off to his room.

"Let's race," Victor suggested.

"It's too late for that. Aren't you tired?" Yuri wondered.

"How could I be tired?" Victor beseeched. "I have to have a rematch!"

"Ok, ok," Yuri patted Victor on his head, sighing.

"I know," Victor's expression changed. He slid in closer to Yuri, and slipped his arm around Yuri's waist. "How about we see... who can last the longest?" he purred, and then he leaned in to lick up Yuri's neck, nibble at his earlobe, breathe heavily on the skin behind Yuri's ear...

Yuri took a deep breath, and pulled back. "We can't. Phichit is in the room right next to yours. You know the walls are paper-thin."

Victor scowled. "We'll go to your room, then."

"Impossible," Yuri shook his head. "My bed is too small. And my parents are right down the hall!"

Victor huffed. "Wait... are you trying to say... we can't do it _at all!?_ "

Yuri bit his lip and looked apologetic.

"Let's go to a love hotel!" Victor took Yuri's hands, looking excited.

"Just where exactly do you think we are? There are none here, and even if there were, they wouldn't let two guys in! Plus, look at the time! It's nearly one in the morning!" Yuri pouted.

Victor puffed his cheeks out. "Fi~ne. Fine, fine, fine. .... Let's do it right here, then!" He pounced on Yuri.

Yuri dodged, but he didn't entirely escape. "We can't, we can't, we can't!! This is my family's place, think about the location some more!"

Victor did an amazing job of imitating a puppy who desperately wanted to play but was being told that the toy was not a toy. "Yuuuuuuuuriiiiiiiiiiiii. Don't you want to? With me?"

Yuri tried to look away. He pulled himself as far from Victor as he could without pushing Victor away. He bit his lip. "Mmmmmmm. Well... I guess... maybe if we used gags? You usually make a lot of noise..."

Victor's eyes sparkled. "Let's go!" He grabbed Yuri's hand and dragged him up to his feet.

 

 

"Whoa, this place really is nice," Yuri admired.

The season had come to an end, and the Crispino twins had invited basically everyone back to their country home for a weekend. Right now, they were having a huge picnic in the back, which was gorgeously landscaped. It was a skaters-only party, and everyone had even agreed to turn their cell phones off, a rule probably instituted entirely because of Phichit. Victor and Yuri were comfortable enough, therefore, that they came together and Victor had his arm around Yuri's waist. It was October, but it was still warm in this part of Italy. 

Victor watched Yuri's face as he took in the scene, and then he indulged in kissing Yuri's cheek. "Go get a seat and I'll get us some drinks."

"Sure," Yuri smiled.

He went over to where there were cushioned benches set up in a semi-circular pattern. He sat down in the middle of a bench, but almost immediately, someone sat down next to him.

"Good work, Yuri-kun," Rika-chan greeted him.

"Good work to you, too," Yuri beamed. "This is nice, huh?"

"Mm," Rika-chan looked around. "These types of things are good, I think. But I still think it's nice if we can stick close to our teammates. After all...!"

"Rika-chan, there you are!" JJ plopped down on Yuri's other side. "I brought treats. Enjoy, enjoy!"

Yuri held back his sigh, but he could imagine how Victor would react. He also realized why Rika-chan had zoomed over to him so quickly. So, JJ had his sights on her now...

" _Please don't tell him I can speak English. If he knows, he'll never leave me alone,_ " she whispered to Yuri in Japanese.

" _I understand,_ " Yuri winked at her.

"Mm? What's that? Hm? Help yourself! I brought a nice selection!" JJ held out the plates with pastries and treats toward Rika-chan. 

" _He could probably eat that whole plate and not gain an ounce. I hate people like that,_ " she sighed, taking a chocolate covered strawberry.

JJ beamed.

Yuri could understand how Rika-chan felt, but...

"Yuri." Victor held out a goblet of wine, glaring forcefully at JJ.

"Thanks," Yuri took the goblet sheepishly. This wasn't his fault! But...

JJ smirked at Victor and put his arm around Yuri's back. "Would you like a sweet, Victor?" he teased.

Rika-chan snuggled Yuri's arm.

He was trapped.

Victor huffed, and stomped over to the bench opposite them, sitting down to sulk. Unfortunately, that just made trapping Yuri all the more enjoyable for JJ. He leaned closer to Yuri, and winked at Victor. "You know, it's a shame that the two of you are a thing now. We used to have so much fun hitting the clubs and picking up the ladies, didn't we, Victor? Did you know, Yuri, that your boyfriend is a total flirt?"

"How do you think we started dating?" Yuri asked dispassionately, sipping his wine carefully.

Victor looked affronted.

"You're going to end up missing your playboy days, Victor!" JJ warned.

"Don't be ridiculous," Victor sniffed in disdain. "It's _much_ more exciting to have someone who can properly challenge you."

Yuri smiled at Victor, and Victor took a sip of his wine. Damn, he was sexy. Yuri didn't want to abandon Rika-chan, but this game wasn't much fun...

"Well, _I'm_ going to miss you. We had some good times. You want to hear some stories, Yuri?" JJ poked Yuri's cheek.

"That's all right, I can easily imagine. I'm sure you will miss having first pick of Victor's leftovers, but..." Yuri shrugged.

"That was mean! He never used to be mean before you got a hold of him!" JJ accused Victor.

" _He's just underestimating your competitive spirit,_ " Rika-chan commented slyly.

"You have to get him a leash, though. People think _I'm_ a Casanova, but I can't hold a candle to the Grand Champion there," JJ elbowed Yuri.

"True, you can't," Yuri dismissed. "Victor is trustworthy." He winked at his lover.

Victor smiled warmly at him, and it made warmth rise up to Yuri's cheeks. Amused, Victor relaxed. "Yuri just has to worry about being able to contain himself. I _try_ not to be too enticing, but..." 

"Oh? I have to worry about that? I hadn't realized, thanks for letting me know," Yuri snickered. "But, I think it's really the other way around. Isn't it Victor who can't keep his hands to himself usually?"

Rika-chan hid her grin so JJ wouldn't suspect anything.

"Admit it," Victor put down his wine and leaned forward, giving Yuri a heated look. "You really can't help yourself, right?"

" _Someone_ is sure bursting with confidence," JJ rolled his eyes.

Yuri worked hard to contain his smile, but he wasn't able to entirely. This was a challenge, wasn't it? "Give me your best shot, sexy. Make me lose control."

"Eh!?" JJ looked at Yuri, horrified, but Victor was already starting. He stretched out, and then tapped his finger on his lips. He gave Yuri a smoldering look, licked his lips, and then smiled his sexiest smile.

Next to him, Rika-chan shuddered.

Yuri maintained eye contact with Victor. "I'm actually ridiculously insulted that you thought that would work. You've used that look in interviews for years when you wanted to deflect the question! You thought I would lose my head over something I've been seeing since I was fifteen? Please."

JJ snorted, and Victor just rolled his eyes. "You think you can do better?" he asked in a tone that indicated that Victor was sure that he couldn't.

Yuri shook his head, and set down his goblet. He looked at the plate of treats on JJ's lap. He picked up a cannoli. It was about the length of his hand, and fat, and drizzled with chocolate, caramel, and powdered sugar. He held it up for a moment, making sure Victor was paying close attention.

He slipped it into his mouth whole, running his tongue down the bottom of it. He let his eyes flutter shut, and he closed his lips around it, but he didn't bite down or even suck out the filling. He moved it in and out, letting the gooey toppings mess up his lips, and then he pulled it out until just the creamy filling was on his bottom lip. He swiped his tongue over the white filling, licked his lips, and then he sucked it in again.

Victor's jaw was practically in his lap.

Yuri groaned as he sucked on the cannoli, and then he pulled it out again, revealing that the filling was now gone, and he swallowed, releasing a soft sigh as he did. He slipped the shell back into his mouth, and he turned it all around, so he could lick off all the toppings.

Rika-chan shifted in her seat, and JJ covered his mouth. "Holy _fuck_ , Victor, you are one lucky bastard."

"Yuri, stop it!" Victor jumped up and dashed to Yuri, putting his hands on either side of Yuri's shoulders. "People can see!" he wailed.

Yuri tried not to choke on either the cannoli or his amusement. "So, I win?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Zaebis’." Groaning, Victor pulled Yuri to his feet, and dragged him over to the other bench. "Such a naughty boy! I have to keep a closer eye on you!" he whined.

Yuri licked his lips clean, and then whispered into Victor's ear, "But, you _were_ the one to get me in touch with my Eros, so..."

Victor shook his head. He touched Yuri's chin, his eyes heated. " _So_ naughty..." He covered Yuri's lips with his own, finishing the job of cleaning Yuri up.

"People can still see," JJ complained loudly. Rika-chan fanned herself.

Victor had his arms around Yuri, and he showed no signs of acknowledging JJ or letting up.

 

 


End file.
